


In The Garden Of Earthly Delights (Or, Something Like It)

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lilith Cries Because She Loves Zelda, Smut, The Flut Has Returned, Wedding Reception, Zelda Can't Keep Her Mouth Off Of Lilith, Zelda Cries Over Lilith's Beauty, garden party, sex happens, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: "Lilith’s beauty was overwhelming sometimes, and Zelda still couldn’t quite believe that this creature, this goddess, was hers. It still seemed like a dream."Zelda and Lilith are at a garden party, and Zelda can't take her eyes of of Lilith.





	In The Garden Of Earthly Delights (Or, Something Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it actually took me a while to get this one ready, because I wanted it to be stylistically different than from what I usually write. It took a lot of effort, and I probably had smoke coming out of my ears whilst working on it LOL, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

She floated across the yard like an angel, her beauty ethereal, hair flowing behind her. It truly was a sight to behold. Lilith, Queen of Hell, the deity, going around from person to person, in the backyard of one of their coven members’ homes. Two of their church members had gotten married, and Zelda had officiated it. It was a simple ceremony, and the reception was outdoors. The weather was perfect, not too hot, not too cold, and everyone was in good spirits. The sun filtered in through the trees, bathing the party in golden light, warming where the shadows had cooled. Champagne, wine, and other drinks flowed freely, and there was the smell of flowers in the air. The entire fence was covered with ivy, bursts of deep magenta bougainvillea here and there, dashes of periwinkle wisteria, and more. Strands of lights were strung up across the back yard, along the fence, around the edges of the house, up in trees. The sun was still out, but the party was scheduled to go well past sunset.

Near the back corner of the yard, there was a flower-covered pergola, more ivy and morning glories covering the sides. Zelda leaned up against one of the sides, sipping her summer wine, eyes glued to Lilith. The demoness laughed, tossing her head back, and tears filled Zelda’s eyes. She finished her wine, staring down into her glass as she tipped it back. Zelda swallowed the fruity liquid, and sat her empty glass aside. The alcohol warmed her insides, but Lilith warmed her more. She had been watching her partner, heart bursting at the seams. Lilith’s beauty was overwhelming sometimes, and Zelda still couldn’t quite believe that this creature, this _ goddess _ , was hers _ . _It still seemed like a dream. Zelda’s eyes moved over the crowd again. Lilith floated by in her rose-colored dress, pale pink and delicate, and Zelda had to remind herself to breathe. She caught her eye from across the yard, and turned bright red, her eyes not leaving Lilith’s. 

_ Come here _, Zelda mouthed, maintaining eye contact, even as people passed by in front of them. 

_ Just a moment _, Lilith said in return, holding up a finger. Zelda watched as she went to refill her glass, the fruity wine her new favorite thing. There was no doubt that Lilith was otherworldly, and being on the receiving end of Zelda’s love had made her all the more celestial. Zelda blinked away more tears as she saw Lilith coming over to her, stopping to pop a small pastry into her mouth before continuing her dance across the yard. Finally, Lilith was there, in front of Zelda. 

“Everything okay?” Lilith asked, sipping some more of her wine. Zelda hadn’t seen her this happy in public since the first decided to pursue their relationship seriously. Perhaps it was all the wine—they all had been drinking non-stop, the alcohol copious. But she was different. More relaxed, her guard down. This Lilith was _ her _Lilith, her private, morning kisses that turn sweet and slow like honey, Lilith. The grin that was on her face faded into a look of concern, as she saw the tears in Zelda’s eyes. Her wine glass disappeared from her hand, and she walked forward to take Zelda’s face between her cool palms.

“You’re crying.” 

Lilith brushed away the tears that spilled over, rolled down Zelda’s cheeks. 

“I know. I can’t help it. I’m happy. _ You _make me happy.”

Lilith beamed, a red blush settling over her cheeks as she licked her lips.

“You _ really _ make me happy too.” 

Zelda leaned forward, bringing their lips together, briefly. When she pulled back, she took one of Lilith’s hands in her own, and looked around the backyard. 

_ No one will miss us… _

“Come with me,” Zelda commanded, and took Lilith around to the side of the pergola, an ivy-covered trellis on the back that provided them some cover. 

“Zelda what—” 

She gently pushed Lilith up against the trellis, soft plants meeting her back. Zelda brought her hands up next to Lilith, one on either side of her head, and leaned in, slowly. She placed her mouth by Lilith’s ear, and whispered, sending shivers through the demoness.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” 

Zelda kissed Lilith on the cheek, and traced her lips over the powder soft skin. Zelda pulled back slightly, left her lips hovering over Lilith’s mouth as she looked back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Instead of going for Lilith’s mouth, Zelda leaned in to kiss her other cheek, and gently let her nose rub against the side of her face. She trailed down to Lilith’s ear, breathing in her scent. There were traces of a light, floral perfume, sunshine, and Lilith’s own smell. Zelda pressed a kiss there, and pulled back, her lips once more a hair's breadth away from Lilith’s.

“So sweet…” Zelda traced a finger down Lilith’s hairline, brushed a lock behind one of those gorgeous ears. She truly was exquisite.

“So lovely...you are everything. _ My _everything.”

Zelda could hear the way Lilith’s breath came quickly, now, and couldn’t hold back any longer. She closed the minuscule distance between their mouths, met her lips with her own, slowly. She let herself fully enjoy the kiss, not rushing. Lilith tasted like wine, sugar, and light. Zelda couldn’t help but slip her tongue inside of her mouth, needing to taste more of her. They had to separate eventually, to come up for air. Zelda rested her forehead against Lilith’s as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed herself close up against Lilith, feeling the rise and fall of her freckled chest. 

“You are glorious.” *kiss* “Marvelous.” *kiss* “Absolutely delicious.” *kiss* “And completely delectable.” *kiss* “I am madly in love with you.”

Zelda flicked her tongue out over Lilith’s lips, tracing over the seam of her mouth, and up over her Cupid’s bow. Lilith trembled beneath her, filled with desire.

_ “Zelda…” _

“Yes my darling?” 

“I need you.”

Zelda stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers, over a healthy blush. Lilith licked her lips and focused her eyes on Zelda’s. Zelda was weak the moment Lilith gave her _ that _look. She fell into the blue depths and happily drowned, every single time. Zelda gave her a quick peck and looked around them, and got an idea.

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

Zelda’s eyes went to where some guests were lounging on blankets, happily chatting while consuming their drinks. Some had dozed off, others laid back, heads in the laps of their loved ones. It would only take a quick summoning spell, easy. Zelda said the words, she knew all too well, and suddenly a blanket was in her hands. Lilith still had a question on her face, amd Zelda took her hand.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

And so Zelda found herself leading Lilith through the woods, behind the house. They saw couples here and there, near the edge of the trees, close to where the backyard ended. Lilith looked back worriedly as they got further and further away from the house, the music of the party a small buzz in the background. Zelda walked around and looked around the tree they had ended up next to, and said some spells. Lilith stood and watched, waiting. 

“Okay that should do it.” Zelda announced, and walked back over to Lilith. They shared another kiss, and Zelda gently grasped her chin, leaving pecks over her cheeks, and then her lips once more. Lilith’s cheeks were flushed red by the time Zelda pulled back. Zelda moved the blanket from under her arm, and unfolded it, spreading it out over the ground. She stepped out of her shoes and stepped onto the blanket, kneeling down. 

“C’mere.” Lilith looked down at Zelda, and slipped her shoes off, joining her on the blanket. She knelt in front of Zelda, and slid her arms around her neck. 

“If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was say so.” Lilith giggled, and the sound was music to Zelda’s ears. She wanted to worship her, shower her skin in praises with her mouth, let her hands exalt her until she met ecstasy. Zelda traced her fingertips over Lilith’s collarbone, wishing she could number the countless freckles that painted her skin. 

“Your beauty is sublime.”

Lilith turned red again, and sighed when Zelda’s lips met hers once more. Zelda kissed the air right out of her lungs, and Lilith felt herself sinking down, giving into the push and pull of their lips against one another. She sat down on her heels, and broke the kiss, glancing behind her before leaning back. Her arms were still linked behind Zelda’s neck, and she pulled Zelda down on top of her, eager for their mouths to meet again. Zelda knelt over her, hands palms flat on either side of her head. A breeze blew Zelda’s curls forward, whispering over Lilith’s cheeks. It tickled, and it made her smile. Zelda leaned in and kissed the dimple in her cheek, let her lips linger there, and moved to her neck. Zelda drew moans out of Lilith as her lips traced over sensitive skin. When she snuck a tiny bite (or two), Lilith moaned loudly, and arched up towards Zelda.

“Zelda _ please, _” Lilith whispered.

“Please what, my sweet girl?”

Zelda lifted up to look at Lilith, whose eyes were shut, brow furrowed. 

“_Please _,” Lilith licked her lips, her breathing heavy. “Please don’t make me wait too long. I need you.”

Sunlight filtered through the trees above them, and little golden flecks of light danced across Lilith’s body.

_ What a gorgeous, gorgeous creature… _

Zelda gave her another kiss, and spoke against her lips. 

“Don’t worry love. I am desperate to taste you.”

A garbled moan sounded in Lilith’s throat, and Zelda returned to her descent, continuing down Lilith’s body. She kissed over Lilith’s breasts, one and then two kisses over each bit of skin that teased her from underneath her dress, and kept moving. Lilith started to pant again as Zelda started to push her dress up around her waist. Zelda reached for the edge of her lace panties, and teased Lilith, running her fingertips back and forth underneath the waistband. She leaned forward and kissed her taut belly, light olive skin falling and rising with each inhale and exhale.

_ “So beautiful…” _

Zelda moved between her legs, gently nudging her thighs apart. Lilith’s legs fell open on their own, and Zelda smoothed her hands over the soft skin. She hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Lilith’s panties, and started to remove them. Lilith lifted her hips up, and Zelda pulled the lace down her thighs, over her knees, smiling when Lilith kicked them off. Zelda moved back in-between her legs, and nearly purred. Now she was going to have the real prize. It was time for her to worship. She moved her face quite close, and first just breathed in Lilith’s scent, and the scent of arousal. Her mouth watered, and she flicked her tongue out, tracing over the glistening flesh. She hummed her approval at the first lick, and heard Lilith inhale sharply when flesh met flesh. This was a taste Zelda would never tire of. 

She licked Lilith a few more times, trying to chase the wetness there. The noise Lilith let out was unholy, and Zelda wanted to hear more of it. She reached up for Lilith’s hand, clasping their fingers together, and sat her other hand down on Lilith’s belly, below her navel. Zelda leaned back in and tenderly started to lick at Lilith, arousal building as the woman began to emit soft whines. 

“You taste _ so _good, my love.” Zelda whispered, in-between licks. “I think you may be my most favorite thing ever.” 

Lilith’s hand shook in Zelda’s, and Zelda knew she was close. She started to suck at her small bundle of nerves, trying to stimulate her even more. Lilith jerked every time Zelda moved over her, her face sporting a healthy red flush. Zelda kept moving at an even pace, and Lilith started to writhe beneath her.

“Zelda. _ Mmmn. _ Zelda. _ Zelda...please. _”

Zelda tried to commit the moment to memory, to recall later when she was having a bad day. Lilith, right on the edge of her orgasm, the sun leaving golden little spots of light all over her, her head tossed back. The smell of the woods, an earthy, loamy smell, combined with the taste and smell of Lilith. It was _ too _ perfect, and Zelda almost started crying again.

“My queen.”

Zelda slid two fingers inside of Lilith and returned her lips to her clit, sucking. She moved her fingers slowly, as though she were a novice. She determinedly curled them towards herself, pressing into Lilith, drenched in heated flesh. Lilith’s moans were loud now, and it sounded like she was sobbing. 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? Are you going to come for me?” Zelda asked coyly, sneaking a peek up at Lilith’s face. 

_ “Mhmmn.” _

The brunette had her hand up to her forehead, clenched in her hair. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly ajar. Zelda couldn’t help herself, and snuck up for a kiss. Lilith moaned into her mouth, and Zelda kept kissing her, swallowing every sound she made. She could feel Lilith start to move against her hand, in response to her thrusts, and knew she was seconds away from climax. Zelda curled her fingers with more pressure, and Lilith arched up beneath her, crying out as she came. Wetness splashed over Zelda’s hand, and she kept her fingers moving as Lilith rode out the waves of her pleasure. 

“You’re _ beautiful _, Lilith. So beautiful.” Zelda whispered into Lilith’s ear as she twitched, spasms still rocking her core. Zelda kissed the underside of her jaw, and moved behind her ear, sprinkling tiny kisses all over the soft skin.

“I can’t believe that I get to have you like this.” Zelda said on an exhale, leaning in to kiss away a tear that had rolled down Lilith’s cheek. Lilith licked her lips and opened her eyes.

“I love you, Zelda.”

“I love you too, my sweet girl.”

Zelda slid her fingers out of Lilith, and traced them over her lips, the top, and then the bottom. She then leaned in and licked Lilith’s lips, teasing her upper lip with the tip of her tongue before stealing a kiss. 

“So yummy,” Zelda replied, as their lips parted with a soft noise. Lilith’s cheeks were red, and Zelda sucked the rest of Lilith off of her fingers. “How do you feel?”

_ “Amazing. _ You always make me feel good, like I am flying.”

Zelda moved to lean up over Lilith, finger tracing the space beneath her bottom lip.

“My love.” Zelda kissed her. “Let me clean you up.”

“What do you—_ hmmm _.” 

Lilith’s question turned into a moan as Zelda was back between her legs again. Zelda licked through her soaked folds, trying to clean her up, but also with the intention of bringing her to another orgasm. 

“Fuck..._ Zeldaaaa.” _

Lilith was still very sensitive, twitching beneath Zelda. Before either of them knew it, Lilith was coming again, a loud, primal moan leaving her. She may have passed out, or she could’ve fallen asleep. She didn’t know. All Lilith knew was that everything had gone to cotton fluff around her, and she felt like she was drifting off into the heavens. She felt Zelda licking at her inner thighs, her tongue warm against her skin. She opened her eyes, and the tree branches swirled above her, her vision hazy. 

Zelda pulled Lilith’s dress back down, covering her, and crawled back up to lie next to her. She leaned up on one elbow, and placed her other hand on Lilith’s chest. Tears had gathered in the corners of Lilith’s eyes, and Zelda leaned in to kiss her.

“You really are magnificent, you know that?” 

Lilith rolled onto her side, facing Zelda. She mirrored her, leaning up on her elbow. 

“_ You’re _ the one who is magnificent.” Lilith sat her hand on Zelda’s waist, and slid it around to the small of her back. “You are the best person I’ve ever known.”

Zelda huffed in disbelief, shaking her head with a smile.

“I’m serious, Zelda.” Lilith looked right into her eyes, gaze unwavering. “You are the kindest, most thoughtful lover I’ve ever had. You make me feel important, _ wanted _, and loved.” 

Tears were now rolling down Zelda’s face, and she bit her bottom lip in an effort to hold her sobs back. Lilith looked down before continuing, her own emotions choking her up.

“You take care of me, and always give me a say in things. It’s still so different from what I’m used to. But it’s nice. I still have to pinch myself every day when I realize that this is how the rest of my life is going to be, that I get to be with you.” 

A sob bubbled up out of Zelda, and she leaned forward, her palm coming to rest on Lilith’s cheek. She closed the distance between them with a kiss, and could feel Lilith’s jaw trembling. 

“My darling. You are the most precious thing in this world—or the next—to me. I love you, now, and always.”

Lilith lurched forward and embraced Zelda, knocking her onto her back. She pressed her face into the crook of Zelda’s neck and kissed her repeatedly as she cried tears of joy. Zelda simply held her, cherishing the feeling of her weight on top of her. Lilith stayed there, until her sobs reduced to sniffles, and lifted her head to look at Zelda. Zelda’s green eyes were wet and red, as she had been crying as well. She smiled at Lilith, and Lilith felt the confidence to continue. 

“Thank you for loving me, Zelda.”

“It would be impossible not to love you, Lilith.” Zelda tapped the tip of Lilith’s nose, and then let her finger trace over her lips. 

“Hmm.” Lilith smiled and laid back down, and let her fingers play with the end of one of Zelda’s locks of hair. A cool breeze started to blow, ruffling the leaves in the trees. Goosebumps sprung up on Lilith’s skin, and she shivered. Zelda took notice, and ran her hands up and down her arms. 

“Let’s get you back to the party, and all warmed up.”

Lilith let out a noise of disappointment, moving off of Zelda.

“Okay.” 

Lilith sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up over her head. She stood up carefully, and yawned again. Zelda watched her as she reached for her discarded underwear, and slipped them back on.

“You are incredibly sweet, you know that?” 

“Who, me?” Lilith played coy, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she slipped her shoes back on. Zelda stood up and picked the blanket up, shaking it. She wrapped the clean side around Lilith and pulled her close, giving her a kiss.

“Yes. You.” 

Lilith bit her bottom lip, a smile forming across her face. 

“And I think we might make it back to the party just in time for some more sweets…say, s’mores, perhaps?”

Lilith’s jaw dropped, and her eyes got wide.

_ “Really?!” _

“Mhmmn. I may have let it slip to the bride that s’mores are someone’s favorite mortal dessert.”

Lilith hugged Zelda tightly, the blanket falling off her shoulders. She pulled back and kissed Zelda several times in a row, before bending to pick up the blanket, and then taking Zelda’s hand.

“Come on! Let’s go!”

Lilith was in a slightly crouched position, prepared to run. Zelda let Lilith take the lead, ready to let her take them anywhere she desired. Their laughter sounded in-between the crunch of leaves and faint music as they ran through the trees, hand-in-hand.


End file.
